


Come Back to Me

by Bandshe



Series: Cullen Rutherford and Autumn Lavellan [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Autumn share a moment before she has to leave for Orlais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back to Me

“You should spend some time in my quarters Cullen. That hole in your roof is bound to get you sick.” Autumn tried to convince him to stay the night in her quarters while staring up at the hole in his roof.

“Darling, you know I have lots of work to do. Not to mention that fact that we both want to keep this relatively secret.”

“I’m sure this _secret_ we’re attempting to keep won’t last too long.” Autumn rolled to face him.

“Well I suppose someone should’ve been a little quieter.” Cullen leans in and kisses her lips ever so softly. “You can’t linger in here too long my Inquisitor. People will be looking for you soon, and well…”

“I’m not moving from this bed Cullen, you’ll have to make me.” she frowned in protest.

“Well, if you say so.” Cullen grabs the sheets off the bed exposing Autumn’s petite body.

“Cullen! It’s cold.”

“I know. Now get up Inquisitor, you have work to do.” 

“Since when did you become the boss?” Autumn said sitting on the edge of the bed collecting her clothing. 

“Since I made you scream my name until you went hoarse last night.” Cullen winks at her.

“Oh, you’re bad.”

“Hmm, I believe the actual words you used were, ‘Oh Creators Cullen you’re amazing. Oh. Please. Keep. Going.’ Followed by a pretty loud scream.”

Autumn’s skin reddened at the memory of the night before. She hung around Cullen enough that she soon started to pick up his smirk. She melted every time he’d smirk, regardless of who it was intended for. Cullen’s shoulders dropped, the smirk had the same affect on him that his did on Autumn.

“Fine, you can stay here, on one condition, well, maybe two.”

“Yes?”

“First you have to stay quiet. Second is you’re going to be at my beck and call when I, ahem, need you.” He winks at her.

“Yes, Commander.” She whispered dutifully. Autumn let Cullen cover her in his heavy sheets. The warmth made her smile. Cullen climbs back into bed, and Autumn’s heart quickens. _Is he going to do what I think he is? Please, I hope he is._

Cullen grabs her and pulls her in close to him, their bodies flush, nothing could come between them. His hands rest on her back as he starts covering her face in kisses, Autumn giggles at the feeling. Soon one of his hands begins to travel down her back and grabs her just beneath her butt, lifting her leg over him. She knows what about to happen and she’s welcoming it. They keep kissing, alternating from deep passionate kisses to soft and innocent kisses. Cullen wanted her on top. He loved watching her in her element. She was The Inquisitor after all and it was her job to stay on top of her Commander. Autumn was well aware of Cullen’s silent but not so subtle request. Soon she felt him roll her on top of him. She squealed in delight, bringing a smile to his face. Cullen didn’t smile often, he rather reserve his smiles for his beloved, since she deserved them after all. Her body hunched over his and he pulls her in for another kiss. Autumn pulls away from his lips and goes for his ears. The night before he mentioned how he about collapsed when she whispered in his ear. His heart pounded loudly, he was convinced she could hear it because as it beat louder she got closer to his ear, whispering the things she wanted to do him and things she wanted him to do.

“You’ve been hanging around Bull too much.”

“Oh?” She circled her tongue around his outer ear. “You know…” she paused in between letting the tension build, “not all of those, were due to my hanging around Bull.”

“I’m beginning to think your ideas are worse than his”

She looks down smirking.

“Maker, they are.” Cullen’s breath caught as he felt her tongue in his ear again. 

She nibbled on his ear lobe, before moving to her chin. She loved the stubble on his face and even suggested he grow it out a bit on several occasions. She kissed his chin a bit and then grabbed his head moving it to the side so his neck was fully displayed. She licked and sucked on his neck.

“Maker, stop. You’ll leave marks. I don’t need my men gossiping.”

“Mmmm. Not listening.” The warmth of her breath caressing his neck. She continued to bite and suck. It felt too good to stop her. She relented and was reduced to just kissing his neck. She moved down his chest, she wanted to play with his nipples, show them affection, but she could feel his erection pressing up against her. She ran her nails down his chest, feeling some minor scars he had received from previous battles. Cullen arched his back in the sudden pain. Autumn smiled her devilish smile and continued going lower until her lips were caressing his member. She ran her tongue along his shaft, smiling when she heard his sharp gasp. She grabbed his cock and started pleasuring him. 

“Don’t stay there too long Inquisitor.” Cullen wanted to feel himself in her sex.

“Hmmmm.” her humming added a new sensation that could only be explained as magical for him. He didn’t have experience with this, so everything she did to him was nothing short of amazing and unbelievable. She stopped and looked up at him, signaling with her eyes that she was going in for the kill.

“Are you ready Mr. Rutherford?” His body shivered upon hearing her say that. It was as if the change in his title was a turn on in itself.  
“Yes Miss Lavellan.” he returned the sentiment.

Autumn moved back up, kissing her way up his chest until their lips met again. Cullen felt her lower herself onto him.

“Oh.” Cullen moaned out.

“If I have to keep quiet so do you.” She smirked.

 _Maker, stop smirking. I can’t handle her smirk._ His hands found themselves on her hips, holding them as she rode him. She smiled at him as he occasionally took control, lifting her up just enough to thrust deeply into her. She let out a small mewl.

“I said quiet, or I’ll just have to stop this.”

“Oh? I would like to see you try Commander. She lifted her ass momentarily only to come back down hard.

“Mmm, never mind. Continue.”

She got up and he reached out hoping to stop her.

“What are you doing Autumn?”

“Repositioning.” she told him as she turned her back to him. Cullen watched her closely afraid she was going to pull a fast one on him. She lowers herself onto him continuing where they left off. Cullen thought that he’d hate not seeing her face, but he was loving the sight of her ass as she rode him. Occasionally she’d arch her back to adjust herself so she could feel him better. He sat up, and started kissing the back of her neck, the feeling of his lips on her neck made her slow down. Soon it was a slow and passionate moment. It was no longer just sex, now they were making love. She leaned back as he bit her shoulder. He saw how red her body was becoming.

“Hm, I think you’re enjoying this a lot.” Cullen whispered in her ear.

“Mhm.”

The two were close to climax when the door burst open.

“Cullen?” Cassandra shouted.

“Maker.” Cullen grumbled.

“Commander, are you here?”

Cullen was in the process of trying to lift Autumn off of him. She resisted. “Autumn, please.” While, trying to remain as quiet as possible.

This quickly turned into a challenge in Autumn’s mind.  
“Yes Cassandra. What is it? I’m kind of in the middle of something.”

“In your loft?” Cassandra wondered if it was possibly due to the pain he was experiencing from the lyrium withdrawal.

“Yes. So…” 

His response was cut short as he felt Autumn reposition herself again and started to kiss his neck. 

_What is she doing?_ He wondered what was going on in her head. Autumn leaned into him and softly tells him to pretend she wasn’t there.

Cullen clears his throat. “Why are you here?”

“I was looking for the Inquisitor. No one had seen her since last night when she came in here,”

Autumn smiled, her eyes twinkled, “I came here many times last night.” she whispered. 

Cullen closed his eyes trying to remain focused. “It’s too early for me to…oh.”

Autumn sticks her tongue in his ear.

“What was that Commander?” Cassandra asked.

“It’s too early for me to know where she is. I haven’t left my quarters and I’m sure she’s busy with someone, uh, something.”

“Nice.” Autumn whispered sarcastically. She picked up her pace a bit hoping to distract him some more. She wanted to make him moan, wanted to get a reaction out of him.

“Well then, if you see her just let her know we’re looking for her.”

“Is it important?”

“Yes, one of our men returned from escorting the diplomat, he had been attacked by red templars. We need to see if she can smooth this over before word reaches Orlais.” Cassandra said in an almost panicked tone.

Autumn bowed her head and sighed heavily. She got off of Cullen and sat on the side of the bed. 

“I’ll make sure to tell her if I see her.”

“Thank you Cullen. I hope you feel better later.” Cassandra turns and heads out the door absentmindedly slamming the door behind her. Cullen jumps and the sound. He turns to see Autumn with her head in her hands. He reaches over and places his hand on her shoulder. 

“My love, are you alright?” Cullen wasn’t expecting her to be this upset about a man who undermined the Inquisition.

“It’s not him I’m upset about. I feel guilty that the first thing I thought about was not being able to spend the day with you. I know it would eventually have to end, but I didn’t want another mission. I just came back from one. Now I have to head to Orlais. Just my luck.”

Cullen moved next to her pulling her close. “We can have Leliana send a messenger to Orlais instead. This can’t be as crucial as Cassandra is making it. Even if you have to leave, I’ll be waiting for you.”

“I know you will, I just…uh.” Autumn gets up, but Cullen grabs her arm, pulling her back down to his bed.

“Autumn, before you leave, I know this might not be the time, but, maybe we can make love before you leave.”

“Cullen, we were just…”

“Having sex, but I want to make love to you. You need it. We need it.” Cullen looked up at her wistfully. He stroked her cheek, a delicate smile gracing his face. 

She smiled back leaning her face against his hand. She lay down ready to accept his kisses. He climbed on her and gently kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck smiling up at him. He looks down at her, and smiles once more. Her heart skipped a beat, she didn’t know just how badly she wanted, no, needed this. He started to kiss her chin, then her neck, he was much gentler on her neck than she was on his. She pulled him closer. It felt so good, the electricity flowing through her body, she quickly realized it was actually her magic that was producing the electricity. Cullen felt it, but he dared to continue, he maintained eye contact trying to fight back his visions from the chaos that happened at the Circle. The magic triggered it. His thoughts on the mages back then, and here he was making love to a beautiful elven mage.

She reached up wiping away a tear he didn’t realize he shed. “Cullen, if you want to stop.” She realized what was going on and didn’t want him to break down. She didn’t want to be the cause of it. _Will this always happen every time we’re together. Maker, please let me be able to help him through this._

“I don’t. I just want to be with you one last time before you leave.” Cullen continued kissing her. “I love you and I…” He paused looking down at her. “I want to remember this moment, forever.”

Autumn felt her tears well up in her eyes. Cullen was doing exactly what he was trying to prevent. The sadness almost took over her. He was just so sweet, so gentle, her Lion. She smiled at him, “I’m ready.”

Cullen slowly entered her and she let out a gasp, not expecting it to feel better than when he would thrust into her quickly. The prolonged sensation of him going slowly was euphoric. He was keeping a slow and steady pace but it felt like it was happening so quickly. Their moans were quiet, honest.

“Cullen, I don’t want this to end.” she moaned out.

“And I don’t want to you to climax, but you know I can’t help but be good.” he joked.

“Oh, you just had to go and be cheeky.” Autumn smiled.

“I needed to see that beautiful smile again.” he lowers himself to let his lips embrace hers. She holds him there, not wanting the kiss to end. Their tears pooling together on her cheeks. A few more thrusts brought on their climax. Cullen bent down for one last kiss before rolling to lay next to her. He took her hand and quietly stared at the hole in his roof.

“You know, I don’t think they’ll ever fix this damned thing. Once everyone knows about us, they’ll just assume I’ll always be in your quarters.”

“You should be. Tied to my bed posts never allowed to leave.” she teased.

He chuckled at her empty threat.

“It’s not amusing, Bull has just the tools for it. Cullen became silent knowing at that moment she could be telling the truth.

“You won’t really…do that. Right?” Cullen was wary of her answer.  
She turned to look at him, “Only if you want me to.” She winked at him and leaned over to kiss his scar. Cullen looked at her, she wasn’t free of scars either. His fingers circled around the one on her shoulder and upper arm. It was a large one, but it never took away from her beauty. “About earlier, the…”

“Cullen-I’m here. Whenever you need me I’ll be there in your time of need.” She caressed his scar.

“I just…it’s wasn’t the right time. It shouldn’t have happened during a moment of pleasure.” he said apologetically. 

“It isn’t something you can control. I’m the one that should apologize, you shouldn’t be with a mage, it’s going to be hard on you.”, she tried holding back her tears.

“Don’t you think for a second that I’d give you up because of my past because of who you are. I’ll never give you up. Never.” He kissed her forehead. “The thought of never being with you because of who I was, who you are, is unbearable. I need a little magic in my life.” His voice quickly changed to a more optimistic tone.

The two laughed at his lame joke. Autumn sat up and started to gather the clothes she could find. “Cullen?”

Cullen was staring at the roof once more, wondering about what she said about moving into her quarters. 

“Cuullen.” she tried again.

Cullen turned to her smiling. “Yes, my love.”

“Where are my undergarments?”

“Hmm, do you really need them?” Cullen said suggestively.

“Yes.” she said looking for them.

“Do you _really_?” he teased.

“Fine, if you find them you know where I live.” she joked as she put the garments she could find, on. She was just happy that it was her undergarments that she couldn’t find and not her pants.

She leans over kissing Cullen one last time. “I’ll be back soon. I promise I’ll send you letters.”

Cullen smiled. “You know it will just be suspicious constantly getting a letter from you.”

“I’ll send everyone one then. Of course their letters won’t be anywhere near as good as yours will be.” she said suggestively.”

“Oh, you’re so naughty.”

“You bring that out of me Commander.”

“Do I now?

“Mhm. I really have to go, before Cassandra bursts in here again.”

Cullen watches her climb down the ladder. “I love you Inquisitor.” he said knowing it was going to bother her a little.

“I love you Commander." _Two can play at this game._

“Touche.” He hears the door open and close gently. He stands up getting dressed finding himself already missing her. “Come back to me.”


End file.
